Cooling Off
by Kumorastar
Summary: Yuki and Kyo's way of cooling off on a hot summer day.


**EDIT: STORY IS NOW COMPLETE**

I know I said I would do a second chapter...but I'm just not into it anymore! My Fruits Basket phase was a lllooonnggggg.... time ago but if I ever get back into I may finish it...but don't count on it....Sorry!!

* * *

It. Was. Hot.

That was the only way to describe it. Apparently it was the hottest day so far this year. And it just so happened to be the one day the Sohma's air conditioning was broken.

But it also happened to be one of the days that both Tohru and Shigure were out of the house, giving Yuki and Kyo some alone time, which rarely happened. Normally they would either make-out or probably have sex. If only it weren't so damn hot! They couldn't even be near each other without it feeling as if their skin were on fire, and not in the good way.

Already Kyo had come to the decision that he was an idiot. Yes, he had to be because every nonliving outside was practically melting yet, here he was, lying on the roof. Of course he was shirtless and had gotten a towel to lie down on.

"Goddamn, it's too fucking hot!", he growled to no one. His tan skin was already slightly pink from the few minutes it had been exposed to the sun. Most of his golden orange hair was patted down with sweat. In other words, he was looking incredibly sexy at the moment. He sighed, 'I can't take it anymore. Might as well see what the baka nezumi is up to.'

Inside, Yuki was fairing slightly better. Slightly. At the moment, he was sitting on the kitchen counter across from the fridge with its door open while welcoming the refreshing cold air. His button up shirt was unbuttoned and opened wide in hope of cooling down faster.

Well, o.k. Yuki was _really _better off. 'Of all the times for the air condition to break', he sighed and let his head fall back.

He remembered how Shigure had said they would be fine and how it wasn't going to be so hot, "Fine my ass", the 'prince' muttered to himself. Even though sitting there was cooling, it was also starting to get boring. So Yuki started looking though the open fridge.

"That will be good for this weather." he muttered when his violet eyes fell upon a carton of ice cream. He pulled it out and saw that is was chocolate. 'Kyo's favorite. That would explain what it's doing in the fridge.' "Baka neko, doesn't he know it will melt unless it's put in the freezer?"

"Shut up, maybe I like it like that!" Yuki gave a jump at the unexpected outburst. He slowly turned around in aggravation to glare at his cousin but as soon as he did, he wished he wouldn't have.

Kyo was there leaning in the kitchen door way. But the way he looked was what made the rat of the zodiac stop. His shirt was off and thrown over his shoulder showing his well toned body which was glistering with sweat. His cheeks were a light shade of pink and he was slightly panting from the heat. Strands of hair were sticking to his face while his eyes were narrowed in annoyance at the boy holding his box of ice cream. To Yuki only one word could describe the cat-Gorgeous.

Lazily, Kyo strode over to the other and took the ice cream from his hands. Yuki gave a small shake with his head to try and keep his mind from going to the gutter. He watched the cat remove a spoon from the cabinet and sit down on the counter next to where Yuki was sitting just a minute ago. Kyo opened the container then looked up at Yuki, "You want some?" he asked before digging the spoon in the soft food.

In his mind, Yuki looked so hot right now. His normally clean and straight shirt was opened down the middle and pulled back so that it revealed more of his pale chest and stomach. Even his hair was messy and sticking out everywhere. The pants he was wearing were slightly baggy and hanging down at his hips, showing his small curves on his abdomen. His purple eyes were about half closed as if he were extremely tired.

Yuki took the invitation and also grabbed a spoon before taking a seat next to his cousin. For awhile they took turns digging out ice cream from the box. Chocolate wasn't Yuki's favorite flavor but he could tolerate it and besides, he was spending time with the one he loved. They couldn't do these kinds of things that often because there was always someone else in the house. So far no one else knew of their relationship in hopes of Akito not finding out. They had to pretend to fight and argue continuously as they always had done.

This was one of their relaxing times where they could just talk and not have to worry about anyone else seeing. After a while Kyo let out a deep sigh, "Damn, why did it have to be so hot? I gonna kill Haru next time I see him for blowing up our air conditioner." Yuki nodded in agreement, swallowing what in his mouth, "Yeah, you think Shigure would have at least called someone to come fix it. The things been broken for a week."

Kyo gave a 'hnn' in acknowledgement. He glanced at Yuki from the side of eyes. A small smirk appeared on his lips as he sat the ice cream down next to him. Yuki looked at him when he put the container down.

"Why did yo-", he was cut off when Kyo's lips quickly descended upon his own. His eyes widened at the sudden action but when the cat started to move his lips, Yuki closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. Kyo felt the boy give in and put one of his hands on the back of the rat's neck to try to bring them closer together.

Sitting in front of the open fridge made it cool enough so they wouldn't burn to death from contact with each other. Yuki moaned into the kiss. It felt good to be touching each other like this again. Yuki was enjoying this but because of the heat, he felt like being ass right now. An idea popped into his head causing him to form as much of a smirk as he could at the moment.

Kyo soon opened his mouth and started to lick his lover's lips, asking for entrance. But he didn't expect it when Yuki refused and abruptly pulled out of the kiss. The cat was sitting there still in a haze with his mouth open. 'Wa..wait, did he just stop?!' was all his brain could function out. "What The Hell?!?!" he yelled, still panting from the kiss. Yuki just gave a not so innocent smile and picked the ice cream up, walking out of the kitchen door after doing so.

Right before leaving he turned back to the fuming Kyo and gave a sexy smirk, "I thought of a way to help us both cool off. Come on.",he said quietly, making it sound more seductive.

The orange head stopped fuming and watched the retreating backside of his cousin. Judging by that tone, it sounded like Kyo might get what he wanted after all. After processing this, his brain jump started and he quickly followed Yuki out of the room.

* * *


End file.
